


kiss me like you wanna be loved

by intertwiningwords



Category: Donnie Darko (2001), Hereditary (2018)
Genre: Crossover, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: a few kisses between peter & donnie.





	kiss me like you wanna be loved

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the tragedy stoners discord—basically all of these scenarios are direct headcanons from our chats!!

The first time that they kissed, they were coming down from their high, hiding up in Charlie’s treehouse.

Laying on their backs, they’d turned their heads to clumsily press their lips together, noses bumping and smiles curling on their lips.

“Holy shit,” Peter whispered.

“Sorry, I—”

“No, don’t you dare apologize. I should be saying sorry for not doing it sooner. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Donnie’s eyes widened slightly. “Really?”

Peter grinned. “Really.”

Needless to say, that was not the last kiss they shared that afternoon.

 

***

 

“Wanna shotgun?”

Peter held a joint between his thumb and pointer finger, hovering just in front of his mouth.

Donnie smirked with a nod, scooting closer so that his knees touched Peter’s.

Taking a deep drag, Peter held his breath and leaned forward to capture Donnie’s lips, letting the smoke blow between them, most of it lost to the cold night air, but he had only suggested it as an excuse to kiss him, anyway.

“I don’t think I got any,” Donnie said with an innocent sort of pout. “Maybe we should...try it again?”

“Great idea,” Peter replied, raising the joint to his lips again with a grin.

 

***

 

Donnie was stood by his locker when he felt a presence beside him, peeking sideways to see his boyfriend stood there, grinning widely.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Peter shrugged, reaching for his hand. “Just happy to see you.”

Flushing to the tips of his ears, Donnie smiled. “You’re so cheesy.”

Peter lifted the hand that held Donnie’s to his lips and pressed a kiss to each of his (slightly bruised) knuckles.

That only made his blush darken, and he snatched his hand away with a fond roll of his eyes. “Dork.”

“Actually, I'm _your_ dork” Peter corrected cheekily.

“ _My_ dork” Donnie agreed with a nod.

 

***

 

Coming down from a high, sprawled across Peter’s bedsheets, Donnie was curled against Peter’s chest like an oversized stuffed animal.

His eyes kept straying around the room, observing the posters and books and knick-knacks that filled his boyfriend’s life with pops of color and little pleasures. Band merch, souvenirs from family vacations, a blurry Polaroid of Peter and his friends taped to his mirror. It was like a little look into his brain.

Beside him, Peter shifted, his shirt riding up slightly as he moved, revealing a strip of tan, soft skin.

Still not fully in the proper state of mind, Donnie pushed himself up on his elbows and leaned his face down towards the patch of skin, lowering his lips down and kissing it softly.

Peter hummed happily, eyes fluttering shut. His hands came up to tangle fingers in Donnie’s hair.

A soft and tender moment, quickly spoiled when Peter squirmed and whined, “That tickles, cut it out.”

Donnie looked up with a grin, mischief sparkling in his eyes. “Oh, really?”

“Donnie, don’t you da—!” Peter’s protest was cut off with a loud snort of laughter as Donnie blew a raspberry against his stomach.

“I hate you so much,” Peter said, curled in on himself.

Donnie easily snuggled right back up to his folded up form, smiling happily.

“Love you too!" he replied cheerfully, pressing another kiss to the mole on Peter's cheek.

How could Peter stay mad at him after that?

 

***

 

“Can you two please get out of my treehouse?”

Peter and Donnie could not have sprung apart faster when they heard Charlie’s voice.

“Charlie!” Peter cried. “Jesus Christ, how long were you standing there?”

“Only about forty seconds,” she replied simply.

Donnie was torn between embarrassment of his own and amusement at Peter’s.

The two blushing boys shuffled down the ladder of the treehouse, leaving Charlie to do...whatever the fuck it was she did in there.

“Sorry,” Peter said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Don’t be,” Donnie replied. “Elizabeth walked in on us that one time, so now we’re even I guess.”

Peter laughed, wrapping an around Donnie’s shoulders. “I guess so.”

They went back to the house and found privacy in Peter’s bedroom instead.

 

***

 

It was probably the seventieth time they’d kissed? He wasn’t sure, because it would be weird to keep track. But Peter’s head was swimming (not from weed this time) as Donnie kissed him.

When they pulled away, desperate for air, Peter looked at him, breathless and flushed. “I love you,” he blurted.

Donnie blinked twice, head tilting to the side.

Oh fuck, he’d fucked it up, dammit—

“I love you too,” Donnie said, smiling.

“I’m—Wait, what?”

“I said I love you too, dumbass.”

“Oh.”

“Now, can we get back to kissing?”

“Absolutely.”

And needless to say, it wasn’t the last kiss they shared that evening, or that week, or month, or year.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed!!  
> i’d rlly appreciate some kudos/comments b/c feedback means a lot to writers!!  
> xxx


End file.
